


It’s ancient history, Betts-

by Bugggghead



Series: Bughead Drabbles & One Shots [14]
Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Ancient History, Camp Bughead, Childhood Memories, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Memories, Reminiscing, Sappy Jughead, Short Drabble, Sweet Betty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 03:14:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15209663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bugggghead/pseuds/Bugggghead
Summary: Day 8 - BuggieBreak (Camp Bughead) prompt - Ancient History





	It’s ancient history, Betts-

“Juggie, do you remember my thirteenth birthday party?” 

 

Betty craned her neck upward, locking eyes with her boyfriend in the summer’s setting sun. They were laying on a blanket, books in hand, limbs entangled, enjoying each other’s company for as long as they possibly could. It had been a hard year but their summer had been great. Many days they wound up on the same old blanket, laying atop its blue, white, and black patterned lines, engrossed in their respective books and lost in each other’s embrace. Neither one of their households were peaceful, not after the uproar of the Black Hood unveiling and FP’s most recent trysts with the bottle, but they found their solace by the river, together, every chance they got.

 

“I do,” he said cautiously, the hint of a smirk twisting around the edges of his lips. “You baked your own German chocolate cake.”

 

“Really?” she laughed. “That’s all you remember about it?”

 

His arms squeezed her a bit tighter, prompting her to turn fully within his embrace. They were already practically laying down and with the slight shift, she was on her side, one of his arms wrapped around her waist and the other holding her hand over his heart.

 

“I remember you cried.”

 

“I did.” Her voice was soft as she laced her fingers into his, laying her head on his chest. They were bathed in the last few ribbons of light, the hues darkening by the minute as the first hint of a firefly could be seen off in the distance, flitting around the forest just beyond Sweetwater River. “Do you know why?”

 

Jughead stayed silent for a moment. She almost thought he wasn’t going to answer until she heard a quiet ‘no’ slip over her ears, so soft it was almost inaudible.

 

“You were the only one who ate the cake, Juggie.”

 

“Really, Betts? You’re kidding. You cried over the cake?”

 

“It wasn’t just the cake. I mean, I spent hours looking up the recipe, analyzing the icing design and obsessing over every detail. I know it sounds silly, but baking was always kind of  _ my thing _ . Polly was never into it and I always seemed to excel at it. It seems stupid now, but at the time I thought it would impress everyone, I thought maybe Cheryl would finally want to be friends with me. The cake represented the whole party. When most of the people I invited didn’t show up, then Dilton wound up being allergic to the nuts in the hors-d'oeuvres and Archie left early for some ‘date’ before everyone else kind of scattered, I was so upset. Then to top it all off, no one was even around when it was time to cut the cake. I poured my heart and soul into the centerpiece for the party and no one cared. It felt as if every piece of my plan was falling apart.”

 

“I’m sorry,” he muttered, pressing his lips to the top of her head, squeezing her hand a little tighter and tugging her even closer.

 

“Don’t be.” Betty leaned up, shuffling her body until they were nearly nose to nose, still laying on the blanket in the soft grass, the last streams of the summer’s sun now replaced with the brilliant glow of the moon. “I just wanted to say thank you. Everyone left. Everyone but you. So thank you, for being there for me, even before all of this. Just, thank you for  _ always  _ being there.”

 

“Betty-” he paused, trailing his fingertips along her jaw, sinking them into the soft hairs at the nape of her neck and pulling her even closer with nothing more than the pressure of his fingertips. His crystal blue eyes settled on hers, focused, causing her breath to hitch as he spoke, “I will always be there for you. No matter what. No cake needed. Though I will  _ never  _ complain if you choose to bake another one.” 

 

She leaned forward, her lips still pulled into a smile as she pressed them to his, closing the last few inches between them. The kiss was soft, sweet, simple. When they pulled back, matching grins adorned their cheeks as they simply looked at each other, adoration radiating from them both, filling the scant few inches separating them.

 

“You know what I remember most about that day?” she whispered as Jughead shook his head. “I remember you letting me cry, without asking why, without needing explanation, simply holding me while I bawled like a baby in my own bathroom, in my own house, with no other guests even on the premises.”

 

“It’s ancient history, Betts-”

 

“But it’s not, Juggie. It’s  _ you _ . It’s just who you are - at least to me. I think I might have started to fall in love with you that day. Though I didn't know it at the time. You held me while I cried and then we split the rest of the cake. You let me drown my sorrows in chocolate and even covered for me when my mom asked how many pieces I had.”

 

“Well, to be fair, I  _ did _ eat over three quarters of it. A slice before your meltdown and many more after,” he said with a smug smile. “It was delicious. I remember that cake fondly.”

 

“You know what I mean. You told her I had one slice when we both knew I had two.”

 

“I’d lie to Alice Cooper anytime for you.”

 

“I know you would and that’s one of the many reasons I love you, Jughead Jones. Your unfailing support. I’m sorry it took me so long to figure that out.”

 

“Don’t be,” he echoed her words from earlier, cupping her cheek again, pressing his fingertips into the delicate skin just behind her ear as he pulled her back to him. 

 

The soft push and pull of their lips said more than their words ever could. She felt it each time they kissed. It felt like warmth, it felt like safety, and it felt like home. No other word could truly describe him to her anymore, none more so than home.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you @tory-b for encouraging me to do this and @paperlesscrown for your endless support and invaluable input.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr - @bugggghead
> 
> Comments ALWAYS appreciated <3  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
